


One of Us is Crying

by jacquelee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Based on an ABBA Song, Gen, Sadness, Song fic, a lot of it, that's an actually existing tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: After Sara gets lost with the gambit, both her and Laurel think about each other.Warning for Laurel thinking Sara is dead and descriptions of her thoughts about it.





	One of Us is Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), as a songfic for One Of Us originally by ABBA, cover by Amanda Seyfried & Dominic Cooper from "Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again" soundtrack. I really liked the transitions in the music video, so I wanted to do something like that in a fic. I originally used the whole song, making more than just one transition, but it felt like it was repetitive, so I only used small parts of the song and only made one transition. But I do still think the whole song fits this situation perfectly – and yes, I know it's originally a romantic song about a romantic situation but it just fits Laurel and Sara so well at this point in time, so, there you are.

_They pass me by, all of those great romances_  
_It's as if you're robbing me of my rightful chances_  
_My picture clear, everything seemed so easy_  
_And so I dealt you the blow, one of us had to go_  
_Now it's different, I want you to know..._  
_One of us is crying, one of us is lying_  
_In her lonely bed_  
_Staring at the ceiling_  
_Wishing she was somewhere else instead_

It had been an awful day, an awful week. When Sara had been picked up by the Amazo, she had hoped she was now saved, that they would help her get back home. That hope had been crushed immediately, and even now, in her own bed in Anthony's quarters, instead of in a cell, it was clear that she was far from safe. 

As much as he was trying to appear as a savior to her and as much as she was grateful to him, it was clear that Anthony would not allow her to call anyone or go anywhere. She was a prisoner here just as much as those poor men under deck in the cells.

Trying to stop the wave of panic, she reminded herself that it could be worse. That she could be dead, drowned in the ocean, like Ollie. Thinking about that didn't help at all though, because that just made her think of the reason she was in this situation in the first place. It made her think of Laurel. 

Laurel, who she had thought was holding her back, was trying to keep her from her happiness, from being with the person she truly thought she wanted to be with. It had been a romantic dream, Sara and Oliver, the couple that never could be. When Ollie had started texting her, started suggesting he liked her more than Laurel, that he actually wanted to be with her, even if it was behind Laurel's back, she had still had her doubts. 

She didn't want to lie to her sister, to go behind her back, but then they had gotten into that argument and she had just snapped. In that moment, she had been convinced that she deserved to go with Ollie. That she needed to go. 

Except now, she regretted everything and lying in this tiny bed, which wasn't even a bed, just a bunk, really, she wished more than anything that she could be somewhere else, that she could be with her sister again, to tell her that she was sorry and that she wanted to come home. Turning to her side, she tried her hardest not to make too many sounds, to keep the tears at bay. 

She failed miserably.

 

_One of us is lonely, one of us is only_  
_Waiting for a call_  
_Sorry for herself, feeling stupid, feeling small_

Laurel hadn't stopped crying since Moira left. Her father had tried to console her, had tried to help her even through his own grief. But ultimately, she had just ended up alone in her bed, her phone clutched to her chest, a text conversation open on it that would never be continued now. 

She had texted Sara when they had seen the news about Ollie, but she hadn't thought anything when she hadn't received a reply, just assumed that Sara was busy with college. Now she knew better. The second Moira had been gone, she had called Sara, but there had been no reply. Of course not. 

Then she had started texting, first trying to get Sara to reply, hoping against hope that it was not true, that she was indeed in college, that all of this was just a mistake. Then, after her father had called Sara's friends to confirm that she was not there, that she hadn't been there for days, she had become desperate, pleading. Trying to coax an answer that she knew would never, could never come. 

And now she was just lying here, tears still streaming down her face, hoping against hope for that call. Hoping all of this wasn't true, that her sister hadn't run away with her boyfriend and that both of them hadn't drowned in the middle of the ocean. But there was no way to deny it. 

She felt so stupid for not having seen the signs. Sara's crush, Ollie's insecurities. She should have known. She didn't even know what to feel, it seemed as if she was going through anger, guilt and grief multiple times a minute. Feeling so small, so helpless. 

Every time she thought about one of them, her first instinct was to go to the other only to realize that both of them were gone. They had left her. Forever.

And she had never felt this lonely in her entire life.


End file.
